Ricco Frost
Category:Characters | aliases = R. Frost This is his name as indicated on his heads-up display. | film = | franchise = Aliens film series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]] | known relatives = | status = | born = 2153 S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions, 97. | died = 2179 | 1st appearance = Aliens (1986) | final appearance = | actor = Ricco Ross }} Ricco Frost is a fictional soldier and a supporting character in the ''Aliens'' film series. Played by actor Ricco Ross, he appeared in the 1986 film, Aliens. Overview Ricco Frost was a young black man who served in the United States Colonial Marines. He was part of a search-and-rescue operation to the planet Acheron in the year 2179, but lost his life to literal friendly fire. Biography Ricco Frost was born in the year 2179. As an adult he became a member of the United States Colonial Marines Corps where he held the rank of Private. In the year 2179, members of the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team embarked upon a mission on the [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]] to restore communications to the Hadley's Hope colony on the planet Acheron. Based on the advice of consultant Ellen Ripley, it was believed that a viable alien threat ("bug hunt") may have existed on the planetoid, which was also known as LV-426. The crew members of the Sulaco took a drop-ship to the planet's surface and Frost was armed with a pulse rifle. They investigated the seemingly abandoned atmospheric processing center, which had been partially converted into a hive for deadly xenomorph aliens. In the initial attack, Private Cynthia Dietrich panicked and accidentally ignited Frost with her incinerator. As he spun-about in pain, he toppled over the edge of a maintenance shaft down into the hive, where he died. Aliens (1986); James Cameron; Walter Hill; David Giler. Notes & Trivia * * Ricco Frost was born in the same year as fellow Colonial Marine Jenette Vasquez. S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions, 96. * Actor Ricco Ross also played a character named Lieutenant Nathanson in the 1997 horror film Wishmaster. * Many members of the Colonial Marines had first initials that were the same as the actor who portrayed them. The Aliens: Field Report by Dark Horse Comics used the actor's full first name as the character's name. * Ricco Frost is one of three black characters featured in Aliens. The others are Sergeant Al Apone, played by Al Matthews, and the Med Tech, played by Alibe Parsons. * Ricco Frost is the second on-screen character death featured in Aliens. The first was the cocooned woman. Corporal Cynthia Dietrich was grabbed by an alien warrior moments before Frost's death, but did not die until later. See also Aliens United States Colonial Marines References ---- Category:Aliens (1986)/Characters Category:2153/Character births Category:2179/Character deaths Category:Ricco Ross/Characters Category:Characters with biographies